


The last monster on the surface

by DemonufSans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Au Frisk hates humanity, Chara & Frisk (Undertale) are Siblings, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Frisk is not human, M/M, More tags to be added, Other, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: Au Frisk hates humanity/ Frisk is not humanFrisk learned to hate Humanity at a very young age





	The last monster on the surface

Frisk learned to hate Humanity at a very young age from her older brother Chara. Frisk learn that humanity is cruel, Chara showed her all this, showed her the evilness of them. they're racist ways, their violence they hold or killing other human beings for their own gain, she hated Humanity. She knows of a place called mount ebott that she decided she would go to one day if she ever lost her brother Chara.

her Brother had told her that they were the last kind of monster on the surface because they looked human and so in human logic they must be human because they look it, so no human ever attacked them. Not that humans can tell the difference between a monster and an actual human unless they killed it or the monster don’t look human, but humans were too cowardice back in the war to kill people that looked human. Frisk had bad experiences of human violence in her short life, but the one that hit her the most was when she lost her brother. Chara was murdered in cold blood, that was one of the reasons that she was heading up the mountain.

her brother Chara was killed a few weeks after a group of men attempted to rape poor little Frisk, Chara killed all of the men and their gang had decided they wanted Revenge. when she had come upon him, they had mutilated him to the point of no recognition. she had been so scared but at that moment she saw an ax, a dirty old rusty ax in a garbage tin. she took them out by beheading them for their crimes. Her brother didn’t dust until all of the humans that killed him were dead. She left to the mountains after she had killed those humans, so scared, hopeless, and frightened.

she missed her brother terribly, she was also so cold. he had been the only thing in her life that really mattered up until that point. she didn't know if she could go on. her brother had no idea what their last names were but they knew what their first names were. Chara and Frisk were related by blood and soul and Magic.

as she traveled further up the mountain the dirty Axe in Hand That was covered in blood. she found a hole... well more like she tripped into the hole, there has been a root there that she had not seen too big for her to step over. Therefore she had tripped into the deep and dark hole. The fall wasn't very long but when she hit the ground she lost Consciousness. The fall didn't hurt very much and the flowers - so yellow and pretty, which she only noticed when she regained her consciousness. She hurt almost everywhere almost… almost. At first, she was very confused, maybe this is what people were talking about. Maybe this is the reason why nobody ever comes back; who knows.

As she observed her surroundings a big yellow flower popped up from the ground in the flower patch. Its petals as big as her hands and it's head were the petals attached was a bit smaller than her own head. As she looked at him again she realized that his petals were not a big as her hands but bigger than her hands, maybe by an inch or three. The flower was a bit bigger than her body but still big. She didn't really know how old she was but she knew that she was practically a baby. She wasn't even her in her Pre-teens yet. She was pretty sure she was only 5 because her birthday had been celebrated only a couple weeks ago and her brother was sure she was five so she must be five. The Flower towered Above her about a foot or two it was pretty big.

the first thing that came out of its mouth was ‘h-hey I'm flowey the flower’ it was not a very cheerful voice, it sounded like they were nervous and scared. the next thing they said sent chills up her body.

“You shouldn’t be here, monsters in this place will want to kill you for your soul. You should leave as fast as possible and… and.. and just remember that the rule kill or be killed is legitimate. Hear people kill each other for LV. This is no place for a child” his voice became shaky and a little Red heart that looked human but actually was not human. She was terrified of what was going to come next.

“You should hide from the crazy Old Goat before she gets you, she lives in these ruins. Don't trust anything she gives you. If she does try to be friendly, Her food used to be really good but now she mixes Dustin with it or even the blood of the children that she's murdered.”

Frisk didn't find this to be disturbing, her brother Chara had taught her that they feed off of the Dead be it monster or human. So she really didn't mind, though she would take the flower concern into consideration. she could not talk so she tried to sign and hoped maybe the flower would be able to understand her. She kept her eyes closed just like her brother had taught her years ago because her eyes made even the humans scared of her. no human had ever seen her eyes.

‘nice to meet you flowey, my name is frisk I hope we can be friends’ she may be a perfect but she knew a lot for five-year-old, her brother had spent Titleist hours teaching her so that if anything ever happened to him she'd be able to communicate with anybody. The flower seemed a bit jumpy but at least it understood what she was saying.

“hello Frisk,” he said “I'd love to come with you and protect you. I have a thing called friendliness pellets, they're supposed to heal you but they can also be used as an attack though it's not as effective as the healing because they're originally used for healing” His voice was still shaky

She looked around because she knew that perhaps he was stuck in this place she found an old dark dusty boot, so she filled it with dirt. She asked him if he would like to come with her in the boot he was hesitant for a moment but agreed in the end. She traveled down the corridors of the place and he explained what the ruins were. Misfortune hit her and the Flower monster when Toriel had found her. She looked crazy, her fur matted here and there and dust covering her faded black and red robes. Frisk thought of them as robes because her brother had taught her of the olden days from a history book that had been left to them by… she really didn't know. She believed it had been one of their parents but she really didn't know, her brother didn't tell her. She actually had the book in her backpack which she didn't tell flowey about.

She put the flower monster in her backpack, his vines were wrapped around her shoulder. He was pretty big and he made sure to his pedal stayed behind her so that she could see even if she really didn't need it because she didn't need to use her eyes. She's learned to survive without the use of sight so she was hypersensitive to almost anything, smell, hearing, taste, touch, to get to anywhere and everywhere without her eyes pretty well.

Toriel wasn't really a woman because she was a monster but she was still a woman or female, Frisk didn't know what to call her. She was a monster so she couldn’t really tell. Toriel showed her around, give her a place to sleep and some food to eat. She actually ate the snail pie which had human blood in it Frisk didn't mind though she was used to it. She and her brother had survived off of it for a couple of weeks that one time when they had no money. Human's were cruel, they left children to starve while still trying to kill each other, even on the streets.

Frisk stayed with Toriel for a month, she stayed and explored the ruins and everything she could get her hands on. Flowey seemed nervous and anxious, urging her to continue. So one night even though Frisk didn't really mind staying a little longer, she tried to sneak out. she was sure that Toriel was sleeping so she went into the basement and traveled farther and Farther from the place that she knew was Toriel's house. The basement was creepy but Frisk liked a home with a dark cold place to hide, it was nice. She came closer to the door but before she could get to it toriel was there well more like Toriel came up from behind her. Toriel did not seem very happy.


End file.
